


Rituals

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [6]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The Minbari have a ritual for everything.





	Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cleansed

John Sheridan was tired of rituals. Delenn’s people had more of them than he could count. Courtship rituals, rebirth, eating, sleeping, praying, dying… you name it, they had a ritual for it. He loved ceremony as much as the next guy, but it got old. 

He was having dinner with Delenn tonight so he sent her a message that he needed to shower before they met in the Zocalo. 

“I should come to your quarters,” she said. 

“Why?” 

“Your mind should be cleansed as well as your body and we have a ritual...” 

“Fine,” he answered

His laughing puzzled her.


End file.
